Code Geass R3: El Retorno del Principe Demonio
by Aldion
Summary: Los muertos vuelven de sus tumbas, la paz del mundo perturbada de nuevo...
1. Introducción El regreso del príncipe

**Code Geass R3: El retorno del príncipe demonio**

Año 2020 a.t.b (Ascensión al Trono Britannian). Dos años después de la muerte del principe demonio, Lelouch, el mundo ha conseguido una relativa paz. Tras dos años bajo el mando de Cornelia Li Britannia, se decide la unión de Britannia a la Federación Unida de Paises.

_20 de Abril. Ceremonia de unión de Britannia, Nuevo Pendragón._

Cornelia se encontraba enfrente de los representantes de la Federación, aunque apenas podía reconocer a Kaguya, Zero, Xingke y Tianzi. Hace dos años había luchado contra todos ellos, y ahora estaba a punto de unirse a su jueguecito de "vamos a hacer la paz".

-¿Renuncias al 20% de la capacidad de importancia del voto en las asambleas de la Federación Unida de Paises?-. Decía Kaguya.

-Si-. Respondió Cornelia casi a regañadientes.

-¿Ofrecerás la Armada de Britannia para el bien común de la Federación Unida de Paises?.

-Si.

-Entonces, tengo el orgullo de admitirte en...

* * *

-¡Date prisa!.

-Tranquilidad Karl, hackear el sistema de una organización multinacional no es tan fácil.

* * *

-La Federación Unida...

Cornelia apretaba su mandibula, estaba entregando el honor de Britannia, sin duda.

* * *

-¿Te queda mucho?.

-¡Ya está!.

* * *

-Pa...

Todas las pantallas empezaron a parpadear, la imagen con el logo de la Federación Unida de Paises desapareció, dejando a la vista una imagen mas que escalofriante, un rostro bastante conocido apareció en la pantalla.

-Yo, Charles vi Britannia ordeno que se detenga este atentado contra la dignidad y el orgullo de mi pais.

Todos se quedaron impresionados ante la imagen de verle a el, vivo...

-Esto es un golpe de estado-. Rió Charles.

-¡No! ¡El no es Charles!-. Gritó Zero.

Pero su grito quedó ahogado por el estruendo del techo desplomandose, cinco Gareth con el escudo de Britannia aterrizaron en el suelo, apuntando con sus metrallas a todos los presentes.

-¿Por que no han avisado?-. Comunicó Zero al puesto de guardia.

-Lo siento señor, no los vimos venir, el radar no los detectó-.

* * *

Karl se quitó la mascara de Charles, le daba realmente calor, ciertamente, los disfraces de hoy en dia eran bastante creibles. Se despojó de su peluca blanca y se tumbó sobre el sofá. Su pelo negro y suelto caia por sus hombros, mientras sus verdes ojos miraban a la nada. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó una caja de cigarrillos.

-No lo has hecho nada mal, "John Doe"-. Dijo encendiendo el cigarro.

-Por supuesto que lo he hecho bien, sino, mi condición de científico loco quedaría en peligro-. Rio este, su cabello era blanco, totalmente peinado hacia arriba, y sus ojos quedaban ocultos bajo unas gruesas gafas de sol color rosa.

* * *

Uno de ellos apuntó directamente a Cornelia, e hizo el amago de apretar el gatillo, antes de que su brazo quedara destruido por una onda de radiación lanzada por un Knightmare rojo aparecido de la nada. Antes de poder reaccionar, el Guren S.E.I.T.E.N lo lanzó hacia arriba, sacandolo del recinto, y lanzandole una rafaga de misiles haciendo que no quedara ni el mas minimo rastro del Gareth y su piloto.

-Kallen Stadfeld a su servicio-. Dijo la pelirroja.

Otro de los Gareth apuntó hacia el Guren, que se encontraba de espaldas a el, pero su Knightmare quedó totalmente inmovilizado, distorsionadores Genfun empezaban a surgir del suelo.

-Hemos recuperado el control de los sistemas señor-. Le comunicaron a Zero.

Los Gareth restantes alzaron el vuelo para evitar los distorsionadores genfun, pero les salió bastante caro. Uno de ellos fue destrozado por una especie de martillo eléctrico gigante. Uno de los restantes se posicionó encima del nuevo Knightmare aparecido, este era de color azul eléctrico con motivos amarillos. En su cabeza llevaba dos grandes cuernos metálicos, que se abrieron dejando paso a una ondanada de misiles que destruyeron el Gareth.

Aprovechando la confusión, el Knightmare Britannian restante se posicionó detras suyas, pero antes de poder apretar el gatillo el Knightmare Azul desapareció, antes de darse cuenta de su posición, el martillo volvió a la carga, sin darle oportunidad de usar la cabina de ejección.

-Esos Gareth no son nada para mi Thor de Novena Generación-. Se jacteó el piloto.

_¿Por que dejarán pilotar a este tipo? _Se preguntaba Kallen.

* * *

-Vaya, parece que tu plan no ha salido como esperabas Karl-. Dijo una voz femenina desde la puerta.

-Te equivocas, ha salido junto como me esperaba, ¿crees que los Britannians se quedaran con los brazos cruzados despues de ver que Charles sigue vivo?-.

-Pero Charles no sigue vivo.

-Zero tampoco-. Rió el pelinegro.

* * *

C.C se encontraba recostada en el sofa viendo la televisión cuando escuchó un vaso romperse detrás suya, "él" se encontraba mirando la televisión con expresión estupefacta, ni siquiera se había molestado en agacharse a recoger los restos del vaso.

-Mejor que llames a Suzaku en vez de quedarte ahi-. Aconsejó la peliverde.


	2. Capitulo 1 Nuevos Enemigos

_-Todo va bien, hasta que empieza a ir mal._

**Capitulo 1. Nuevos Enemigos.**

_Día 21 de Abril. Casa Solariega en Sicilia. Italia._

-Lelouch, por mas que me llames, los transportes no llegarán antes, de eso puedes estar seguro-. Decía la voz de Suzaku a través del móvil.

-Ya, ya lo se... es solo... Charles murió, lo vistes con tus propios ojos-.

Lelouch estaba demasiado cansado para pensar con claridad, había sido incapaz de dormir en toda la noche por la idea de que su padre, el emperador de Britannia, pudiera seguir con vida, era algo tan... estúpido.

-Nos veremos mas tarde, Lelouch.

Dicho esto, Suzaku cortó la linea.

* * *

Kallen abrió la puerta de la Sala de Reuniones de los Black Knights, donde según Zero, debían reunirse los Knight´s Of Zero, es decir, su guardia personal y los mejores pilotos de Frames de toda la organización. Cuando entró en la sala de reuniones encontró a la persona que mas le aborrecía de toda la orden. Un hombre que rondaba las veinticinco años, su cabello era largo y de color dorado y sus ojos color azabache. No era mucho mas alto que ella, y vestía el uniforme de la orden junto con una capa roja con el grabado "superheroe" en ella.

-Hola mi bella y maravillosa princesa Kallen-. Dijo este con una sonrisilla en sus labios.

Kallen se sentó en una de las sillas y como de costumbre, le dedicó un seco y cortante saludo.

-Hola, Chrome.

-Oh, me encanta cuando te pones en plan fría conmigo, estas tan adorable. Pero vamos, no seas tan cortada, nuestra atracción mutua es innegable-. Chrome se acerco a ella por detrás y la agarró por la espalda, estrujándola contra la silla, mientras intentaba darle un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Que estás haciendo estúpido britannian?

Kallen se zafó de su abrazó y le propinó una patada en el rosto, lanzan dolo hacia el suelo unos cuantos metros mas atlante, justo en ese momento, el miembro restante de la guardia entró en la habitación. Le dirigió una seria mirada a Chrome y siguió su camino hasta una de las sillas, ciertamente el tampoco veía el motivo por el cual un britannian pertenecía a los Knight´s Of Zero.

-Buenos días, Tohdoh.

-Buenos días, Kallen.

-¿Alguien me ayuda a levantarme?-. Gemía Chrome desde el enmoquetado suelo de color azul. Entonces, un hombre enmascarado entró en la habitación y le ayudo a incorporarse.

-Muchas gracias jefe.

-De nada, Chrome.

Kallen, irritada por la presencia del britannian, se dirigió a Zero.

-¡No entiendo por que un britannian fue elegido para conducir el Thor!-. Le reprochó Kallen a Zero.

-Por que iguala tus capacidades de piloto y estamos seguros de que no es un espía britannian. Además, tiene la nacionalidad japonesa, oficialmente es japonés-. Le contestó el enmascarado.

Kallen bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

* * *

Dos transportes y dos Akatsukis con el escudo de los Black Nights aterrizaron en el amplio jardín de la casa solariega, C.C y Lelouch se acercaron a ellos. Dos soldados con el uniforme de los Black Knights se acercaron a ellos y les invitaron a embarcar, pero con una condición, debían ir separados.

-Parece que quieren separarnos-. Rió Lelouch.

-No llores en mi ausencia, Lulu-. Susurro C.C dejando escapar una risita.

Lelouch subió al primero de los transportes, y se sorprendió de quien lo estaba esperando.

-Buenos días Tamaki-. Saludó Lelouch cordialmente.

-A si que es cierto que estabas vivo, ya se suele decir que mala hierba nunca muere-. Contestó este con una enfada expresión.

-Había oído que te retiraste de la orden. ¿Que haces aquí?-. Dijo Lelouch tomando asiento y abrochándose el cinturón.

-A ti que mas te da.

Lelouch suspiró, Tamaki ya sabía que el seguía con vida, ¿cuántos miembros de la orden lo sabían ya?. El transporte en el que iba su amiga, o quizás algo mas, despegó y desapareció en el horizonte.

_Ya veo, a si que quieren usarlos como cebo por si nos atacan. _Pensó Lelouch. _Es algo bastante estúpido, estoy oficialmente muerto._

* * *

-Bueno jefe, ¿habló aquel soldado que quedó con vida después del ataque en Pendragón?-.

-De eso quería hablar, no es que no quisiera hablar, si no que era incapaz de hacerlo. Nos dio su nombre, su dirección, el nombre de su familia y hasta su numero en el carnet de identidad, pero a la hora de hablar de cualquier cosa relacionada con la misión, enmudecía instantáneamente.

-Suena bastante extraño-. Reflexionó Tohdoh.

-Creemos que está bajo los efectos del Geass.

_¿Lelouch? _No pudo evitar pensar Kallen.

* * *

-¿Como sabemos que Charles está vivo? Parece una estupidez-. Exclamó el viejo Lagerfield.

Alrededor de una vieja mesa de pino, se reunían los nobles britannians mas ricos y poderosos del país, discutiendo sobre el futuro del país, el anuncio del golpe de estado a Cornelia, y sobre todo, de la manera de recuperar el honor de Britannia.

-¿Que mas da si Charles está o no vivo? Aunque fuera solo un montaje, todo lo que dijo era verdad. Se está vendiendo la dignidad de Britannia, y la culpa no es de mi hermana Cornelia, sino nuestra, por no impedírselo-.

El que acaba de hablar era Karl il Britannia. Frente a todos aquellos vejestorios, el destacaba mucho. Su cabello era largo y negro, como el azabache. Sus ojos color esmeralda parecían capaces de leer los pensamientos de cualquier persona en la sala. A pesar de ser menos corpulento que los presentes, era bastante mas alto, rondando el metro noventa, lo que le daba un aire muy imponente.

-Karl está en lo correcto, nosotros tenemos la culpa, pero eso tiene que acabar, propongo que el Consejo de Ancianos tome cartas en el asunto-. Exclamó Logrouve, que era uno de los principales financiadores del ejército de Britannia.

-De acuerdo, tomemos el control de Britannia, pero antes, votemos para decidir quien será nuestro representante.

Karl sonrió, el mismo se había ocupado de asegurar su victoria usando su Geass, por lo que cinco miembros del consejo, la mitad, le votarían a el, y no solo eso, si no que votarían positivamente a cualquier proposición que el hiciera.

* * *

Lelouch sobrevolaba el Mar Mediterráneo cuando...

-Señor, dos Knightmares se acercan por el oeste.

-Pídales que se identifiquen.

-¿Me reciben? ¿Me reciben? Por favor, identifíquense-. Dijo el piloto y esperó a su respuesta-. Son Britannians señor.

Lelouch apretó sus mandíbulas, se preparaba para lo peor.

* * *

Empezaron a preguntarle a cada uno de los miembros del consejo.

-Lagerfield.

-Lagerfield.

-Karl.

-Lagerfield.

-Karl.

-Karl.

* * *

-¡Contacten por radio! ¡Pidan refuerzos!-. Gritó Lelouch.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, uno de los Gareth disparo su cañón Hadron, destruyendo el Akatsukis que les acompañaba y dañando seriamente el sistema de propulsión.

-¡Mierda!-. Gritó Tamaki.

Pronto los Gareth los rodearon.

-Voy a saltar-. Dijo Lelouch.

-¿Piensas escapar, cobarde?-. Le gritó Tamaki.

-Al fin y al cabo es a mi a quien buscan. Tranquilo, mala hierba nunca muere-. Lelouch sonrió.

* * *

-Lagerfield.

-Votaré por mi mismo-. Dijo el viejo Lagerfield.

-Karl.

-Karl.

-Votaré por mi mismo-. Dijo Karl sonriendo-. Por lo que, por decisión del Consejo, yo seré el representante, al fin y al cabo, la sangre del emperador recorre mis venas.

Lagerfield apretó sus dientes.

* * *

Tamaki le apuntó con una pistola, pero fuera como fuese, a Lelouch no le importaba mucho que le disparase. El ojimorado empezó a abrir la puerta.

-Quedate quiero o te dispararé, príncipe demonio.

-Me gustaba mas cuando me llamabas Zero, Shinichirō Tamaki-. Contestó el aludido sonriendo, y se dejó caer hacia el vacío, observando como Tamaki fue incapaz de dispararle. Acto seguido, se notó impactar contra algo duro, uno de los Gareth le recogió en el aire y se marchó a toda velocidad, pero para su sorpresa, los otros dos no le siguieron, si no que se quedaron para eliminar la nave de transporte.

-¡No!-. Gritó Lelouch.

* * *

Karl salió de la sala y abrió su móvil Le dio a la tecla central y leyó el mensaje.

"El Príncipe Demonio está en nuestro poder."

-Touché-. Dijo el príncipe britannian sonriendo.


End file.
